


Following in her Footsteps

by The_Exile



Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Coping with Grief, F/M, Spoilers, adopted family, having an Alys and an Alis in the same story is really sodding confusing, student and mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Chaz meets someone in the chamber of Elsydeon who convinces him to fight for all of Algol and it isn't who Rune thinks it is.written for fffc day 17





	Following in her Footsteps

The most important face Chaz saw in the Elsydeon was not Alis but Alys.

Alis was a face on a statue, a legend, a Saint. Seeing her spirit-form radiate down upon him, her eyes strong but gentle and her smile benevolent, did not help him think of her as human and not angel. When he saw Rune (or presumably Lutz) hold casual conversations with her at night, fond remembrance lighting up his face, a different expression to his usual permanent sarcastic sneer, then Chaz felt as though she were a real person who was actually in the room with him.

However, when Chaz had seen Alys' face, seen the serenity in her repose as she gazed down with pride upon an apprentice turned full member who had been like a son to her - an irritating brat of a son but still her responsibility in life - he understood what Rune had meant when he said that she had not been fighting for money, any more than Perfect Warrior-Queen Alis had been. If she had only been interested in the meseta, she would never have pursued this whole doomed mission for so long, dragging him along with her even though he was terrified out of his wits for most of it. This was big. Politics big. Way out of their pay grade. They were supposed to be driving the sandworms away from Termi, not flying around on a spaceship slaying literal devils. But she had insisted on helping out of curiosity and a terrier-like stubbornness and a bear-like instinct to protect anything weaker than her, and now he was in too deep to back out and he might even be some kind of chosen savior of the solar system like Alis Landale herself.

And if she really only cared about the Meseta, she wouldn't have thrown herself in front of him as a dark writhing column of evil was about to hit him full in the chest.

No, if he gave up now, he wouldn't be following in her footsteps at all. Alys Brangwin would already be at the Profound Darkness' door by now, screeching obscenities at him in Motavian while hurling slicer after slicer and setting the whole evil lair on fire.

If she could, Alys would have thrown herself in front of the entire solar system. She would have been the next seal, the next Palma, just as she had been Chaz's whole world before the black energy wave had taken her away.

He could end the entire source of it, so that no students had to lose their mentors to it, no sons had to lose their mothers. I mean, there would be something else along to kill everyone, there always was in this damn cursed solar system, but that just meant he had to stay alive to fight it next, or at least keep someone else alive in his place.

He blushed as he realised his thoughts were drifting towards Rika. He suddenly missed her a lot. Stepping out of the dank, dark cavern with his new blade, he immediately ran over to her and embraced her.

"Told you he's bite. Now you owe us all the next round of drinks," Rune said, eyes closed, before cackling, "What? You promised! Don't go taking it out on Myau!"

Maybe Alis hadn't been perfect after all...


End file.
